A new life
by torylopez101
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have Bella by a miracle, and down the road of her growing up with the Cullens her adventures and love. But is that all? Who will Bella choose , will she ever have a normal life? Or is normal over-rated.
1. Is this real?

**A/N: This is my first story so I would really enjoy input from you guys. Any way this is a story about Esme and Carlisle having Bella by a miracle, and down the road of her growing up with the Cullens her adventures and love.**

**Esme (POV)**

"Hey! Emmett stop, that's not funny! Bring back those shoes!" Ah that would be the sound of my children bickering.

I could hear Alice yelling at Emmett. Technically there not my biological children but I love them just as if they were. It can get pretty crazy with five vampire children especially when three have powers. Alice with her visions, Jasper with his empathy and Edward with his mind reading which really bugs the other kids but just the same for him.

But oh how I longed for a child of my own. A child mixed of Carlisle and I. I often imagine beautiful baby girl or boy but that was highly impossible since vampires can not reproduce.

I was very happy with the family I have though, my sweet adoring husband Carlisle; my daughters Alice and Rose and my sons Emmett , Jasper and Edward. I wish Edward will find true love one day it has to be hard to surround by couples all the time.

Oops Edward is looking at me maybe I should go do some laundry.

**E(POV)**

_I wish Edward will find true love one day it has to be hard to surround by couples all the time. ~ Esme_

I gave a glance at Esme and she went off to do something. She's not lying when she says it must be hard I do admit it is. But who would want to love a monster like me.

No one, that's who. Even all of those vampires who are attracted to me I am not no them. I do feel bad for Esme though, if anyone deserved a baby it was her. It has been hard for her to deal ever since she lost her son.

**Alice(POV)**

Damn Emmett taking my Channel shoes oh he will pay, hmp.

I walked into my bedroom where I found Jasper.

"Hey Jazz," I whispered and sat next to him on the bed. He was playing the guitar.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Well hello there." He whispered against my lips. Just then I had the most bizarre vision ever.

_Vision_

_It was Esme she was leaning over a porcelain bowl. It looked to me she was throwing up. Odd vampires can't get sick. Can they?_

_Another flash, Esme sitting on the couch with a very swollen stomach while is Carlisle kneeling in front of her and placing his hand on her very swollen stomach._

_Then another flash Carlisle holding a little bundle of something…._

_End Vision._

What could that have been it almost seemed as if Esme was pregnant? But that's couldn't be that was impossible. We all knew that it was impossible for vampires to reproduce.

We know as Rose has tried many times but her dreams of having a baby was never going to happen.

My visions have never failed me before. I really need to talk to Carlisle about this.

As I got off the bed Jasper looked at me, "Alice you okay, your worried , socked and confused."

I gave him a small smile, "Don't worry everything is fine. I just need to talk to Carlisle."

He didn't press on and if my vision was correct I was going to be a sister.

Eekk that means SHOPPING!

**Esme(POV)**

I was doing laundry when I felt a funny feeling in my abdomen. I have been feeling weird for the past couple of days but I didn't want to alarm anyone. To be honest I was afraid myself of what was happening.

"I'm home!" I heard my hansom husband come in from work.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, he leaned in more. Just then I had a weird wave come over me and I darted to the bathroom where I threw up. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I haven't thrown up since I was human and more precisely when I was pregnant. Carlisle rushed over.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Worry struck his face.

I gazed at him "I really don't know," That was all I could say. Just at that moment Alice bounced in a squealed.

"So my vision was right! Esme is going to have a baby, I'm going to be a sister. Yay!" We looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Carlisle and I asked at the same time.

Carlisle decided to speak up, "What do you mean Alice, vampires can't get pregnant you know that."

By this time the whole family was down to where we were at.

Alice Hmphed.

"Carlisle I know what I'm talking about I had a vision. And in that vision I saw Esme get sick then I saw her with a very swollen stomach. Remember Carlisle never bet against Alice."

She was right Alice's visions were always correct.

Silence fell over us.

"Alice it's not possible!" Rose raised her voice.

"Listen Rose, don't get mad at me I'm just stating what I saw." Rose fell quiet.

Carlisle lifted me off the floor , "Well only one way to see." He took my hand and led me up to the storage room where he often kept extra medical equipment. With the kids trailing behind we entered.

"Esme dear, I'm going to need you to lay down and pull up your shirt here while I hook up the ultrasound machine." I was so anxious could this really be happening. The wish I have longed for. Was I really going to have a baby of my own. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up but I just couldn't help imagining a little baby of mine.

Carlisle set everything up and stood next to me, the children stood still. Not even bothering to 'breath' as humans would.

"Okay Esme, I'm going to squeeze this blue gel on your stomach and do and ultra sound." Once he squeezed the blue like substance I flinched. Odd it was if I could feel the temperature of it.

Carlisle looked at me,

"I'm fine" I stated,

"Did you feel the temperature change?" He asked wide eyed all I could do was nod.

He started to move to wand over my flat stomach, all eyes were on the monitor when.

**A/N: So how did I do, please review and tips would be nice. If I get enough reviews I might even continue if you guys would like. Thankies,**


	2. Where having a baby!

**A/N: So I only got one review which to me was not very good but since say said they loved it I will continue onto the next chapter and see if anyone els will do the same. As I have said before this is my first story so input would be nice. Well on with the next chapter.**

Recap.

He started to move to wand over my flat stomach, all eyes were on the monitor when.

**Esme(POV)**

When I saw a little blob appear on the black screen.

Carlisle gasped. "Esme, your pregnant!"

Those three little words filled my world with bliss.

All the kids gasped, all except Alice who was jumping up and down clapping.

"I knew it, never bet against me!" Alice squealed/ yelled.

I started dry sobbing, I was so happy.

"Carlisle where going to have a baby." I looked up and he was wearing a goofy grin.

"Yes we are dear." He leaned down and kissed me, "You are the most amazing woman any man could have."

Just then another wave came over me just like this morning. I flew to the nearest toilet and emptied out my guts which were just all blood from my previous hunt.

Carlisle came and pulled my hair back.

"Carlisle I thought it would be impossible for me to have another baby," I looked at him after my stomach was empty.

He had a more serious face,

"I did too, this must be some miracle, but dear since this is the only vampire pregnancy I have heard of we are going to have to keep a close eye on you just to see how the baby progresses. But from where I'm standing it seems that you have picked up some human traits of pregnancy hence the morning sickness."

He was right we had to be careful if the Voulturi found out.

I gasped , "Carlisle, the Voulturi! What is Aro finds out?" I started to sob again. "I wont let them take my baby!"

He cradled me, "Shh, love they won't. I promise. No one is taking our baby." I smiled as he said our baby.

"Don't worry mom, I don't see anything like that so far." Alice piped up.

I gave her a small smile "Thank you dear." It seemed all the children have once again seen me spill my guts in the bathroom.

All except Rose. I sighed; I should have known how hard she would take this, heck this was still hard for me to take in. After decades of knowing you weren't entitled to a child this was a big shock.

"Boo yeah! So when does the little squirt get here." I laughed Emmett always making the best of things.

"I don't know dear, if this baby is like any other pregnancy I would say about maybe nine months." I then looked at Carlisle, he kissed my forehead.

"Well you've had a very interesting day, I think you should get off your feet and relax." I nodded,

"But first I need to talk to Rose,"

Carlisle gave me a small smile. "Alright but after straight off your feet, Boys please come to my office." They all marched off.

I picked myself off and walked to Roses room, I found her dry sobbing into her pillow. My motherly instincts kicked in. I walked over and pulled her into my embrace.

"It's alright dear let it our, Shh." I was heartbroken my daughter was hurt and there was nothing I could do. The one thing she has always wanted just as I was happening to me with no explanation.

"I'm sorry mom, its just why? All I have wanted was a little baby boy and now you get to experience it. It's just not fair."

"I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She gave a small sigh and looked at me with her golden eyes.

"You shouldn't be, I feel so terrible. This is a miracle given to you, I should be happy for you and all I'm doing is feeling sorry for myself."

I hugged her again. "It's understandable dear, I know how bad you wanted a child but look at it this way you get to be a big sister and be loved by this baby very much."

She smiled, "I do, and I promise to be the best sister there is."

Just then we heard Alice, "Hey! Not fair."

I laughed, "You alright Rose?"

She nodded "Yeah I am." I kissed her head and went to watch some quiet T.V. Hmm, I wonder where the boys are.

Carlisle (POV)

"Alright but after straight off your feet, Boys please come to my office."

I led the boys to my office,

"Alright boys, now this certainly is a shocker." They all nodded.

And another thing was Aro, we had to keep this a secret. I looked at my sons.

"Now I was hoping you all would help me with some research to see how this pregnancy is going to go about." I was beyond happy I was going to have a child of my own flesh but I was worried beyond belief at the same.

How was this pregnancy going to affect Esme , was it going to be a normal nine month pregnancy of was it going to go haywire. And what about the baby? I just couldn't take the chance.

Edward spoke up being able to hear my thought, "Of cores Carlisle, we will all help we love Esme. We want her and the baby to be as safe and healthy as possible." Jasper and Emmett both nodded.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. Now from what it look liked on the ultrasound the baby seemed to be about six weeks along. This incidentally was when we returned from the Amazon to visit some of my old friends. So my thoughts are maybe she somehow contracted something from there which made her fertile. Maybe it was something she ate? But I am not sure, now I am going to monitor her to see if there are any changes and if the baby needs blood or human food. And anything els."

Emmett spoke, "Don't worry Dad, were on the case," I sighed, "And hey if you don't mind me asking, well are you guys still having sex?" I looked at him appalled. Jasper and Edward both smacked the back of his head.

"Jezze Emmett," Jasper looked at him as if he were growing two heads, "Why would you ask that kind of question?"

Emmett boomed, " Ha! I just couldn't believe old geezer her was still getting some."

I put my palm to my face, "Emmett I'm only in my early thirties."

God Emmett could be stupid and perverted.

"Anyway this meeting is adjourned." With that they all walked off there separate ways.

Now to find my wife.

Esme(POV)

I was sitting on the couch with my feet up when my adoring husband walked in. He came over and put my feet in his lap he sat down.

"Hello Dear," I greeted him with a kiss which turned more passionate.

He chuckled, "Well hello to you to,"

"Can you believe it, were going to have a baby." I said in awe.

He pulled me into his lap, "I can hardly believe it." He kissed my head.

Suddenly worry washed over me, does he really want this or is he trying to make me happy all of the sudden I started to cry.

"Esme, what's wrong love?" I started to hiccup while talking.

"Do you really want this baby Carlisle? Or are you just trying to make me happy?"

Carlisle (POV)

Did she just really ask me that, oh how I am a terrible husband.

I held her, "Of cores I do, you don't even know how much I have wanted this. To have a baby with you is the thing I have always wanted." I looked into her eyes, "Don't you ever doubt that I wouldn't want our baby." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." I chuckled, and kissed her,

"Don't worry Dear, It's just the hormones." We both laughed and spent the rest of the day cuddling,

**A/N: Now I hope I get more reviews for this chapter then the last and i want at least 5 reviews to see if people want me to keep going. Thank you,**


	3. Cravings,Kicks,Showers and surprise

**A/N: Okay so I got at least 5 reviews so I decided to upload another chapter. How ever the more you guys review the faster I will post a new chapter, so keep the reviews coming.**

**Esme(POV)**

I was now four months pregnant. And my flat stomach had turned into a more noticeable little bump, it wasn't big but you could still see it. It seemed to be progressing like a normal human pregnancy, which was interesting because I started taking on human traits such as actually becoming tired and morning sickness.

I could also sleep, which I had missed. And the weirdest thing of all I was now craving human food and certain animal blood.

I went to go put on some clothes when I noticed they didn't fit, oh god I'm fat! I started to bawl. Did I mention my hormones were out of control?

Carlisle walked in, "Esme dear, what's the matter?" I glared at him.

"All like you don't know, look at me I'm fat I can't even fit into my own clothes." I continued to cry,

"You are not fat, the baby is growing so it just needs more room." I was still crying,

Alice had skipped over her, "All mom, those aren't your maternity pants, look." She was right, the pants I was trying to get into were a size 2. I started to laugh, and looked at my husband.

"Sorry dear, it's just my hormones are all out of wack,"

He gave me a small smile, "No need to worry dear," He placed a kiss on my forehead.

Six months pregnant.

Esme(POV)

Ugh, I want food.

"Carlisle!" God where is he, I'm hungry!

"Yes dear?" Finally!

"I'm hungry, I want some pickles and peanut butter!" He gave me the weirdest look,

"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm pregnant. Oh and I want a Camel."

"A Camel dear? Are you sure you just couldn't eat some elk?" Elk is he serious?

Edward then spoke from downstairs same as Jasper, "Just do it," No doubt from hearing my thought and felling my anger for him not having left already.

"All right ill be back,"

I smiled, "Thank you dear, oh and don't you dare think of going to a petting zoo I want one from Egypt!" With that he left.

I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were both playing a video game, while the girls were shopping online and looking through catalogs. No doubt for the baby, I had promised them they could decorate the nursery.

Edward was the only one not to be seen at the moment. I didn't want to say anything but it was almost as if I was drawn to him in a way, not sexually of course but almost as if the baby wants to be near him.

We had found out a month ago we were going to have a baby girl. I was ecstatic. A little girl that I could give advice to, braid hair for and love.

Emmett turned his head toward me, "Hey momma mia, how's it going."

For some odd reason he's been calling me that ever since he found out I was pregnant. I smiled and just laughed.

"Tired, and concerned," Everyone looked at me and Edward entered the room,

"Why?" He had a worried expression.

"She hasn't kicked yet." Alice danced over to me,

"Don't worry it happens differently for everyone, or so that's what Carlisle said."

I put my hands on my baby bump which I do a lot now. "Your right, I am just a worry wort."

**2 hours later,**

Hmm, were is Carlisle I'm hungry. Just like clock work he proceeded through the door carrying a bag.

I squealed, "Yay my pickles and peanut butter," I hurried over to him and eat them greedily. "Mmmm,"

My mouth filled with the amazing food, I yawned,

"Well I'm going to bed. Night." I kissed my husband on the cheek.

I started heading up the stairs when I heard Carlisle stutter,

"Bu- But , what about the Camel in the back?"

I looked at him, "What about it,"

"Well you had me go to Egypt to get you it,"

I smiled, "Thanks but I'm not hungry anymore. But you can have it."

Once my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When I woke up it was raining, got dressed and headed down stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt something,

"Carlisle!" I couldn't believe it!

He came down the stairs from his office with the children trailing behind.

"Esme are you okay?" He said worried,

I smiled and nodded, "Here give me your hand,"

I placed his cool hand on my stomach, and waited. Then it happened she kicked again. His eyes widened and he smiled the goofiest smile.

"Oh my god, she kicked!" He looked like a small child on Christmas day.

All the children gasped.

Soon they were all in line to feel her kick.

Emmett started to get excided "Ohhhh mom can I please go first?"

"Yes dear," he put his large hand on my six month pregnant belly. Then 'kick'.

His eyes grew, "Wow, cool!"

Rose was getting impatient, "Move Em, I wana feel.

All the children had felt except one,

"Edward, would you like to see."

He looked at me, "Can I?"

"Of course, " He put his hand on my tummy when she gave the biggest kick yet.

Edward had the biggest smile I have ever seen him with.

**Edward(POV)**

Once I felt that little baby girl kick I new that that bond I had thought was there really was. I couldn't believe it. I then vowed that I would always be there for her, what ever she needed, I would give.

**Esme(POV)**

Two and a half months later

I started to waddle down one of the isles in Babies R Us I came across a little onezie that said "Daddy's little girl" I smiled. I still couldn't believe I was having a baby. I was with Rose and Alice finishing the baby shopping. It would be small just us and the Denial clan. They still haven't let me see the nursery yet, they said they were saving it for the shower which they wouldn't tell me when it was going to be.

I was eight and a half month pregnant and felt like I was about to pop anytime soon.

We moved on to the check out stand when I noticed that our check out guy who was around twenty was checking my out. Ugh pig, all he was doing was staring at my chest. He did know I was pregnant right? Not to mention he can clearly see my ring finger. Alice started to laugh and whispered to Rose. What are they up to, right as I grabbed the bags our check out person slipped me a piece of paper.

I looked at him, "Once you're done being pregnant and what not hit me up," He winked, oh my god he winked. Ew, shudder. I looked at the paper, it had a number on it. I was appalled and walked I mean waddled out quickly were the girls were laughing hysterically. So that was what was up, Alice had seen what was going to happen.

I glared at them, "Ha, ha, come on girls were going home."

Once we parked the car I walked into the house to see it was decorated with pink and purple streamer and balloons. I gasped. It was beautiful. Of course they hadn't told me when they were planning the baby shower so it was a surprise.

Carlisle and Emmett had just finished hanging a banner that said 'It's a Girl'.

"Oh, thank you!" I gushed. Everyone came and hugged me, well as much as they could.

I turned to Alice.

She smiled, "Not bad boys, although there could be more pink,"

Carlisle walked over and kissed me, I love this man.

He led me to the couch and kneeled in front of me and put his hand on my bloated stomach.

He kissed it, "Hi baby, how are you today." I started to coke up, we still haven't decided on a name for the baby. We decided to name be once we saw her.

She kicked again, "She has been kicking a lot lately, I swear she wants to be a soccer player. I couldn't even sleep last night."

He continued to rub my stomach, "Hey baby girl, do you think you could give mommy a break." And just as though she head him she stopped.

I laughed, "She sure is a daddy's girl."

Ding Dong.

Alice squeaked, "Yay there here, now we can start."

Carlisle helped me off the couch and greeted everybody. Tanya ignored all of us and went straight to Edward, my poor son.

Alice had us play games all afternoon.

"Okay everyone, present time. Ill go first." Alice sat me in front a pile of gifts and she handed me a bag. Soon after almost an hour of unwrapping baby clothes and accessories she grabbed my hand and put a blindfold on me.

"Alice what is the meaning of this."

"You'll see," Then it hit me, the nursery. I was finally going to see it.

We made it up stairs and she opened the door,

"Okay on the count of three you can take off the blindfold. One, two….."

I couldn't take it anymore, "Alice!"

She laughed, "Okay , Three!"

I ripped off the blind fold, it was beautiful. The furniture was white with a beautiful crib. There were hand painted butterflies on the walls, and the closet already filled with dozens of outfits. Inside the crib of a little stuffed lamb. And in the corner was the most gorgeous rocking chair. I started to cry,

"I love it, thank you." It had a very tranquil fantasy forest theme.

Tanya then spoke up, "Well we have to go so bye,"

Her sister scolded her, "I'm sorry Esme but we must return. Good luck and my best wishes. After our good byes my eyes started to droop.

Carlisle came and kissed my temple, "Come on dear, time for bed."

He was right I was exhausted.

I woke up a couple hours late with the bed soaked, oh god.

"Carlisle, I think my water broke!"

**A/N: So what do you think? Anyways like I said the more reviews the faster I will post thanks for reading. I know the pregnancy was kinda short but I have some good ideas. To see what happens next you must review!**


	4. Isabella Rose Cullen

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Thank you all for the reviews, they really motivate me. you guys are amazing! So here is the next chapter….**

**Esme(POV)**

"Carlisle, I think my water broke!" Oh god, oh god. Okay calm down Esme. Everyone came rushing in through the bedroom door. Carlisle came to my side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Really? Was he asking me that, all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain.

"Ahh," I clutched my stomach and glared at him,

"Oh yeah, this baby is coming now!" He looked shocked and scared, probably from me yelling at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, Alice I need you to change her and the sheets. Rose I need you to get towels, a blanket, lots of pillows and some medical scissors." Another pain shot threw me I groaned.

All the boys looked worried, Carlisle turned to them.

"Okay boys, I need you to wait downstairs. It seems your little sister is determined to come on out tonight." They nodded and shut the door behind them.

Carlisle helped me up so Alice could change the sheets and me as well. Once Rose came back with all the supplies they arranged all the pillows behind my back. Another contraction hit me. I screamed.

Alice came and held my hand. "It's all right mom, just think you'll have your baby in your arms soon." She stroked my hair.

Carlisle arranged my legs and looked to see how dilated I was.

"Okay dear, you're about 6 centimeters dilated. We have to be careful because this birth is happening very fast."

I started to panic, "Will she be alright?"

He came over and kissed my head, "Yes dear, we just have to be prepared. Now your contractions are pretty close so it shouldn't be much longer. Rose, Alice, could you please get on each side of her."

They both took each on of my hands. I looked at Rose I new she wanted a baby so desperately I can't even imagine how hard this must be for her.

She gave me a small smile, "Your doing great." I was in so much pain, it was like being turned but worse.

With every contraction the pain just grew worse. We had decided to not use pain medication because we didn't know how it would affect me of the baby.

1 hour later.

Gahh, I felt like I was being ripped in two. I wanted to push so bad.

"Carlisle, how much longer!" I wanted this baby out. I've been yelling at my husband for so long I thought id loose my voice by now. I still don't see how he hasn't gotten mad at me one.

I feel so horrible; he has been so patient with me.

"Okay dear, your 10 centimeters next contraction you push." I nodded, I can't believe this is happening. Alice and Rose gave me words of encouragement and when the next contraction hit I pushed like there was no tomorrow.

I pushed for what felt like hours. I was so tired I fell back on the pile of pillows.

"I cant," I looked at my husband,

"One more big push, come on dear. One more push and we will have our daughter. Rose, get behind her so she has more leverage."

Rose got behind me, "Come on mom, you can do it."

Once I felt it I pushed with all my might, then the room filled with a beautiful cry.

**Carlisle (POV)**

I couldn't believe it, my daughter was here. I cut the umbilical cord and cleaned her up. I wrapped her snugly in a pink baby blanket and handed her to my wife. Our baby was beautiful and healthy, Esme beamed with joy.

My wife looked at me, "She's perfect."

"She is she's beautiful."

Esme started to ponder and smiled.

"Yes beautiful, my beautiful Isabella." I smiled, Isabella. It fit her perfectly.

"Yes our little Bella." I kissed her little tiny hand. She gave off warmth.

When she opened her little eyes I saw beautiful pools of brown.

This was good from what I can tell she mainly has all human traits. But we won't know for sure until she gets older. I still didn't know if she would want formula or blood. Rose and Alice were watching in awe.

Esme(POV)

I couldn't believe I was holding my little baby girl. She was beautiful. She had milk chocolate eyes, I knew she would be a heart breaker when she grew up. I loved the sound of her heart little heart beating.

It was almost like music. She stifled a yawn. Carlisle came over and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Welcome to the world Bella, you are very much loved." I wanted to cry but I noticed that I had almost immediately reverted to being full vampire again.

Alice waiting anxiously spoke. "Can I hold her, please?" I laughed.

"Yes but lets have the whole family in her. Boys you can come in." I said in the same town knowing they could hear me. One by one they piled in with smiles on there faces Emmett especially happy.

"Boys and girls I would like to introduce you to Isabella Rose Cullen.

Rose choked up and gave me a warm hug. It's the least I could do for her.

One by one the children held her. But while in Roses arms I noticed Edward not to far looking intently. That's when she started to cry. Rose handed her back to me.

"Shh, it's okay." I started to panic, was she okay?

"Its okay mom, give her to Edward." Alice piped up.

Edward stepped forward and help her oh so delicately. She stopped crying, I smiled somehow I knew Bella would be a big part of Edwards life.

"No Fair! Not even one day old and she has a favorite." Emmett of course being offended by a baby. We all laughed. After Bella settled down Edward handed her to Carlisle. And Carlisle to I. The children left us alone with Bella for a while.

"Oh Carlisle, look at her. She's wonderful." He smiled as he held her.

"Thank you Esme. You have given everything I need." I went over to kiss his cheek. She started to fuss.

"She must be hungry," he handed her to me, "we will try the formula first." He prepared her a warm bottle and I gave it to her. She drank it greedily and when she was finished her eyes fluttered and she went to sleep.

"Come on love, let's put her to bed." We walked out of our room and into her new nursery. Once we walked in I noticed it was slightly different. On the wall were her crib was at now had her name written on the wall.

Then in the crib a baby blanket with the name 'Bella' on it. No doubt the girls doing. I set her on the changing table and dressed her one of many of her onezies and wrapped her in her new blanket. She looked so peaceful.

"Goodnight my angel. Daddy and I love you." Carlisle's face still had its glow like a child on Christmas day.

**A/N Don't shoot. I know its short but I wanted to hear your guys imput what stage of her infancy should the next chapter be. Please review and if you have any ideas please don't be shy.**


End file.
